


Cream sheets

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: (but they are good in this fic not assholes :) ), Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Original Male Character(s)/Original Male characters(s), Original Story - Freeform, PWP, Short One Shot, Smut, also don't be fooled by his last name he is NOT a good man, hehe Casey is a virgin, man im so fucking embarrassed posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Casey and Will have a bit more than "friends with benefits" relationship.





	Cream sheets

**Author's Note:**

> to make a long mf story short, these two think they're just friends with benefits and use that to hide their feelings for each other. how immature lmao. also some fluff and smut for the soul. please don't mind how short this is uwu. its just a quick fix between two characters i've hardly even developed, so uh its shitty :/
> 
> also I consider myself really inexperienced when writing smut so sowwy :(
> 
> ALSO (sorry) these two are 18 and 19, miss me with that underage shit >:(

“You make such adorable sounds..” Will purred gently, kissing his partner on the head as he whimpered. 

Staring down at his black haired partner, Casey was moaning, one eye hardly open and gripping onto the bed sheets. Will’s hand still did it’s magic as it held pressure around Casey’s erection while still going up and down. 

Casey didn’t expect to be so trashed over a simple handjob. But here he was, in between his partner’s legs, back to Will’s chest, practically dying. Every part of his body felt weak, pleasure rocketing through all of it. He could hardly even think straight. 

Continuing to hand fuck the smaller man, he watched intently. This is what he expected. He was the Sadist’s weakness anyways. But he just couldn't shake off the fact about how fucking cute his partner was. The only thing he wore was a unbuttoned white dress shirt, with sweat trailing down his face, legs spread apart to his own accommodation. Also adding to the fact he was making noises, moaning, whimpering, and trembling in pleasure. 

Casey began to feel a tight knot forming in his abdomen. He began to tense up, gripping the cream colored sheets tighter. His breath became more fast paced, separated moans more rough. 

Will noticed the sudden change in his partners demeanor, going faster, still placing pressure. Casey’s eyes widened slightly as he cried out in pleasure, shocks filling his body. 

Will watched as Casey came onto the bed, going limp in between his legs. Smiling slightly, he leant down again to kiss him on the head “You were amazing..” 

Casey weakly opened his eyes, looking up. “Kiss me again.. please..” he said breathless. Will turned the smaller man around, placing kisses all over his face and to his swollen lips. 

“Go get yourself washed up.. i’ll do the bed.” Will murmured calmly, tapping Casey’s thigh. Nodding, he got up and walked to the bathroom, as Will began to take the sheets off.


End file.
